


Surprise

by artistic-writer (Itrustyoutokillme)



Series: CSFE Prompts [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, cs humour, csfe, csficexchange, prompt, there is a penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/pseuds/artistic-writer
Summary: Killian has the best Christmas gift for his Swan!





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the csficexchange prompt #1 -   
> Write a CS drabble/ficlet that includes the following elements:  
> \- Killian giving Emma a gift  
> \- Killian wearing no shirt at some point  
> \- Killian fighting with sellotape  
> \- Snow
> 
> Check out the csfe on Tumblr @csficexchange

“Killian?” Emma called through the door to their bedroom, confused when she was stopped in her tracks by it being locked.  She pressed her ear to the warmth of the wood, frowning at the sound of tape being stripped on the other side.  “Are you okay?”  Emma asked concerned.

“Fine, love,” Killian called back.  He was wrapping Emma’s gift, a feat easier said than done with just one hand, but he had devised a system or sticking the end to his hook, pulling the tape from the roll and then biting the tape free.  It had worked so far, and besides, Emma wouldn’t care about his lack of wrapping skills.  Not when she saw what was inside.

“Well, can you let me in?” Emma asked softly, a small shiver creeping up her spine.  The house was silent, even more than normal.  The eerie lack of sound from the aftermath of a recent snow storm had left the entire town void of any noise, any activity, and had made for a most magical Christmas.  Even if it was absolutely freezing cold both outside and inside.

“Just a moment!” Killian called again, his words muffled by the roll of sellotape in his mouth.  With his hand, he pressed the edges of the wrapping paper together desperately trying to ensure that the gift stayed hidden beneath his attempts to cover it.  Content, he tossed the tape aside with a grin.  “Okay!”  he declared and made his way to the door, switching the lock.

“Okay?” Emma said to herself in a hushed tone, confusion filling her words.  The lock on the door clicked open and she waited, but nothing happened.  Emma frowned and reached for the knob, grasping the cold metal and twisting her wrist until the door jumped free of the frame.  “Killian?”  She called tentatively as she edged into the room.

“Merry Christmas, Swan!” Killian sang as she came into view, a boyish grin plastered across his face.  “Surprise!”

“Oh my God!” Emma jumped back and gasped, covering her mouth and stifling a laugh.  Killian was standing next to their bed stark naked except for his brace and charm laden necklace that tangled itself in his lightly curled chest hair.  His arms were spread wide, and his lips twitched into a smirk as her eyes roamed his body, taking in the bulge of his muscles, the planes of his chest and finally, his erection.  “Killian…” Emma chuckled, pointing to him as her shoulders shook up and down.

Killian looked down at himself, desperately trying not to move too much lest the entire operation be compromised if his wrapping paper penis covering fell to the ground.  He looked back up at her and licked his lips, raising an eyebrow.  “Would you like to unwrap your gift?”  

“You are unbelievable,” Emma giggled, her cheeks flushing red as she shook her head and made her way towards him.  “I can’t believe you did this,” she cooed, slouching against his body and letting him wrap his arms around her.  

Killian ignored the tingle in his groin and pressed his lips to the top of her soft, sunshine locks.  “You had better believe it,” he laughed with her.  “Do you have any idea how difficult it is to keep an erection whilst trying to wrap it?”

“I can only imagine,” Emma smoothed her hands up over his pebble like nipples and along the lines of his shoulders, tracing the outlines of his biceps under her fingertips and smirking to herself.  “Maybe…” she began coyly, looking up at him through her eyelashes.  “…I should open this gift early?”  Emma bit her bottom lip and slid her hand down his torso, scratching her nails through his delectable chest hair.

Killian gulped hard, the paper wrapped around his erection rustling as he grew even harder.  “Maybe you should, love,” he purred.

“What could it be?” Emma teased playfully, grabbing at his erection through the paper and making Killian clench his jaw.  “Is it edible?” Emma bit the inside of her cheek and began pulling at the edges of the haphazard wrapping.  The paper fell open with very little effort and Emma drank in the sight of him as the golden paper fluttered to the ground between them.  “Oh, look at that,” Emma lifted her gaze to his once more, the dark green of her eyes giving away her arousal.  “It is,” she winked with a sultry tone to her voice.

“Merry Christmas to me too,” he grinned, wrapping his arms back around her and pulling her down onto the bed behind them with a squeak.


End file.
